


Miracles & Believing In Them:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Newbie Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beginnings, Character Death, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Opportunities, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Violence, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Five-O Team are going through a tragedy, Grace is believed to be dead, or Is she? Jenna Kaye is bring them the most wonderful gift, Their Ohana is brought together, How are the Five-O gonna pay her back? Find out, It's gonna be a tearjerker!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles & Believing In Them:

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, It's a short one, It's a scene, This happens after Danny recovers from the Sarin, It also begins my series!!!*

*Summary: The Five-O Team are going through a tragedy, Grace is believed to be dead, or Is she? Jenna Kaye is bring them the most wonderful gift, Their Ohana is brought together, How are the Five-O gonna pay her back? Find out, It's gonna be a tearjerker!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, It's a short one, It's a scene, This happens after Danny recovers from the Sarin, It also begins my series!!!*

 

It was somber day in the Five-O HQ, It has been 5 months since Grace Williams, daughter of Detective Danny "Danno" Williams has been kidnapped & killed by the C.I.A., The Five-O had not been able to get any leads or revenge, & Commander Steve McGarrett had been blaming himself for being obessed with Wo Fat, & believes that it cost his partner his little girl, Chin, & Kono told him not to blame himself, Rachel & Stan also told him not to, Danny especially ranted his agreement out, "Don't blame yourself, It's the fucking C.I.A.'s fault, not yours, You are everything to us, me, & were to Gracie", He tried to hold in the emotion, but couldn't & was comforted by his partner.

 

Chin-Ho Kelly & Kono Kalakaua came back to help with paperwork, & they brought cocoa puffs with them, Steve & Danny were surprised by that, Kono said with a smile, "I thought we can honor Gracie", as she handed a pastry to his friend, & Danny said with emotion, "Thanks, Guys", they toasted their little girl, & tried to get back to the work that they love to do.

 

Jenna Kaye could not believe what her bosses & her co-workers did to Grace, She got the full story on they help Wo Fat frame Steve for Governor Jamerson's murder, & causing problems for Kono, & sicing Delano on Chin, & she could not hear any more, she shot the crooked agents in the leg, & knocked her boss out with a single punch, & got a group of agents, & took them into custody, & she held a hand out to Grace, "Come on, Grace, Let's go home", & they went to Five-O HQ, She wants to make things right to the Five-O Team.

 

The Five-O Members were trying to concentrate on their work, but couldn't, They were thinking about Grace, & all the hell that they were going through, They were looking at the picture of all of them smiling with Grace at a park, & they all sighed, as they sat in silence.

 

Jenna held on to the terrified little girl, as they entered The HQ, & she set Grace down, & to stay put, told her to wait for her & she nodded, as she waited for Jenna to come back, Jenna went to prepare the team for her surprise, & they all had a heated exchange about the hell they went through, The C.I.A., & Grace, she had a smile on her face, "I have a surprise for you all, especially for you, Danny", & she left them for a moment, & she came back with Grace, holding her in her arms.

 

"Danno ? DANNO !!", Grace exclaimed as she flew from Jenna's arms to her dad's, & they hugged tightly, & the blond detective kissed every part of her face, & they hugged once again, where father & daughter let out their emotions, Danny said after he composed himself, "Love ya, Monkey", Grace smiled, & said, "I love ya more, Danno", & she saw the other members & she hugged & kissed each of them.

 

"UNCLE STEVE, UNCLE CHIN, AUNT KONO !!!!", she cried for joy as she receives more kisses & hugs as she is squished between them, & more emotions came out, They composed themselves, Steve smiled, "We missed you, Shortcakes", he said & Chin nodded his head in agreement, "We sure did, Sweetheart, Nothing was fun without you", Kono gave her another kiss, & they put her down, Danny stood in front of them, Kono said, "I miss my favorite partner in crime, When you feel up to it, We will go surfing", & Grace was excited about that, she said, "Love ya, Guys", they all hugged her & kissed her once more, "Love ya too, Gracie", They turned to Jenna Kaye, & Danny said with the biggest smile, "Thank you for giving me my life back", The Former C.I.A. Agent smiled & nodded.

 

Grace wants pizza for dinner, plus Jenna asked if there is any job openings, Steve did her one better, & offered her a trial spot on the team, "You will like it here, Jenna", he said as he winked at her, & the others nodded in agreement, & she was touched that they want her in their group, & Danny said smiling a true smile, "You brought us back, Grace, It's the least we can do", Grace invited her savior over for pizza, plus the team urged her to come, & They left for the pizza place, Steve thinks now that Five-O is complete, Steve said to himself, "I am so lucky to have such a great family", They all left together smiling, & laughing.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
